Unlikely Places to Fall in Love
by Mystrana
Summary: A detailed look into Yuffie's travels when she runs away from Wutai. A simple tale of friendship and a look at how things can just go so wrong. Yuffie/Sephiroth. Please take the time to read and review. :


Author's Note: Ok, so I wrote – years ago – a Yuffie/Sephy fic called "Pure Heart Destiny." It was terribly underdeveloped and I figured I'd give it another go, and try to really give a basis to a Yuffie/Sephy pairing. As always, please leave a review to tell me what you think. I can't stress how nice it is to know people read my work.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She was fourteen. Often considered mature for her age, she had done the most immature thing she could think of to retaliate at her father – running away from home. At the time, it seemed like the only answer. And when she looked back at what happened because of it, she doesn't regret it one bit.

Where Yuffie Kisaragi grew up, in Wutai, it was not uncommon to see brides as young as fifteen or sixteen, and she knew that it was not an eventuality but a reality that she would soon follow in that path. It just didn't feel right.

When she fled the town at fourteen, she could only think of the argument she had just hours ago with her father: "You speak of the past, father, but I can see what you're doing to this town! We are nothing more than a tourist attraction. You say you want me to get married in the public shrine because of tradition and honor, but you just want to use me."

"Yuffie." Her father had been stern, and unmovable. This trait, however, surfaced in his daughter just as strongly. "I know it can be hard to see clearly at your age. You must trust in your superiors."

"Superior? What's superior about you?" Yuffie glowered, confused about her future, but not wanting to back down and admit her feelings. "I can't believe the things you do. There's nothing you do that makes me feel I should trust in you."

He knew raising a hand against her would be pointless; although he was still much stronger, she was well-trained and the effort would leave them both even more upset. He turned his back to her, and said stiffly. "When you are old enough to see why I do what I do, then you will be old enough to talk to me. I can see talking about it has no effect. I suggest you continue on your way, and come to terms that you will marry four months from today."

There was a long silence, during which neither moved. Yuffie clenched and unclenched her fists slowly, wanting to scream, to make him see her point. Godo's stoicism, however, was also part of her blood, and she turned curtly and left the room, the plan to run away already formulating.

After her footsteps had long left the pagoda, Godo continued to stand still, looking out the window. He knew his daughter, and sure enough, within the half hour, he watched her set out on a chocobo with several small packs. It hurt, but he knew she would be back. It hurt, but he knew there was no point in making her life miserable.

Still, he let out a long sigh. She was only fourteen. He turned slowly to the alter besides him, and, kneeling, said a prayer asking for Leviathan to look over her.

Yuffie traveled without stopping for much of the afternoon, heading south to where she remembered there to be a tiny port town. She didn't have a clear plan as to where she wanted to end up, but she knew she wanted to get off this island as soon as she could. The farther away she could get without stopping tonight meant the farther she'd be if she changed her mind.

She had no plans to change her mind though. She didn't even know the name of the boy she was supposed to be marrying. Maybe she had seen him around, maybe she hadn't. There was just something about it that bugged her, and she wasn't sure why. The few friends she had made during her training sessions tended to be older than her and they had no problems getting married off. They seemed happy. So why did it bug her?

Yuffie glared up at the sky, noting dark clouds rolling in behind her. She estimated that it would start raining in less than an hour, and figured she probably had two hours left to the port. Sighing, she stopped the chocobo for a minute to rummage around for a lightweight rain cloak. As she continued to ride, the clouds seemed to hold back, and her rain cloak was not needed.

Upon arrival at the tiny town, it wasn't hard to strike a deal for a ferry across the water. On solid ground again, it was late into the evening, and Yuffie set up a small tent in the area near Cosmo Canyon. She was too tired to relive the argument any further, and fell asleep, dreaming about married life with her husband she had never met.

The next few days passed by quickly as she traveled farther and farther east. Having lived in Wutai for all of her life, it was interesting to see the different communities. The first, cosmo canyon, was awe inspiring and beautiful, and she stayed there for a night before heading north. She stayed a day also in the town of Nibelheim, marveling at the buildings and mountains. The mountains made her somewhat homesick for Wutai, though, and she left the town quickly.

By the end of the week, she had arrived in the coastal town of Costa del sol. Instead of the typical attire she was used to seeing girls wear, people ran around in shorts and bathing suits. The air was warm, and the people were laid-back and friendly.

It was here, of all the places, that she met him.

On her third day of her stay in Costa del sol, Yuffie had gone to a small café on the outskirts of the popular tourist attraction. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she could see partially how being a tourist town could help a city out. But she still believed there had to be a way to help Wutai without going this far. The café, although small, was still crowded, and there were few empty seats to be had.

Off to the left, there was a seat at a small table. A man dressed in all black sat there, and Yuffie couldn't help but feel drawn to his mysterious air. She approached, somewhat cautiously, and asked if he would mind if she sat down.

He nodded, without saying anything, staring into the distance. A waitress came by and asked if they'd like anything. He shook his head, again saying nothing. Yuffie thought about it a moment and then ordered a soda and fresh fruit. The two of them sat in silence for a long while as Yuffie's curiosity grew. Why would a man wear all black in such a cheerful area as this?

After her fruit and drink arrived, Yuffie attempted to start a conversation. "Isn't it a bit warm in all that black?"

The man looked at her, and instantly Yuffie felt embarrassed, as if she had asked too obvious a question for an answer. So she was surprised when he said simply, "I don't much feel the heat."

This answer was completely different from what she had expected, and of course, that made her only more interested. So she tried again. "Are you on vacation? You seem so much in thought, whereas everyone else here seems to be…" she trailed off, not sure what she wanted to get at. He looked at her again, that look that made her want to take back what she said.

But his voice was soft and soothing, as he answered again. "Yes. This is as close to a vacation as I have had."

Another answer to build interest! Yuffie leaned forward conspiratorially, and said quietly, "This is my first vacation too."

The man laughed a little at her serious tone, and that look. Yuffie realized it wasn't really meant to embarrass her. He, like her, was simply surprised at finding someone who wasn't there to just have fun. His expression turned unreadable when he noticed the fancy hair tie she wore. There was silence for a minute, and he asked if she was from Wutai.

Not sure what response he wanted, Yuffie started telling her story. She watched his face flinch when she mentioned the war that Wutai lost. "Why do you look like that?" she asked, innocence and confusion on her voice.

"I was somewhat involved in that war," he said curtly.

"Oh," Yuffie said, taken aback. "I see."

"You obviously have more to tell," he added after a pause. "If you'd like to."

Yuffie nodded slowly, trying to figure out what was on his mind. She related her story of how Wutai was in rather bad times now, and her father, the leader, was trying to turn the town into a tourist trap. She briefly explained the wedding argument, and skimmed over much of her actual running away until she was back to the present time.

"I'm surprised," he said. "And also saddened. As I said, I took part in that war. I was a general in the army against Wutai. Much of that destruction is from my orders. Seeing the results here in front of me is something I never expected to have to deal with."

She didn't know what to say to that, and she didn't know how to feel. Should she feel upset with him? No. She didn't know him, didn't know his reasons. But he had just admitted that he was the reason she ran away from home. And that made her pause, laugh a little nervously, and blurt out, "Who would have thought I'd end up meeting the man that led to me running away?"

There was a slight smile on his lips, and he nodded. "It is something." He looked off into nothingness again. The silence lasted a longer while, and Yuffie ate her fruit slowly, not wanting to take her eyes off of the man's face. The way the silvery, wispy bangs framed pale skin – too pale for a man on vacation – and green eyes with a glow she had never seen in eyes before.

Once again, she couldn't help but blurt out, "Your eyes are the most amazing color I've ever seen in my life."

The man snapped out of his reverie, and looked straight into her eyes. He seemed to be pondering possible answers, and finally settled on, "You'll never see eyes like them again."

"I would if I got to see you more often," she said, and stopped to think about what she had just said. There was just something about this man that made her want to listen to him talk for hours.

And, in fact, that's what they did. Long after the fruit had been eaten and the soda drank, the two of them talked about little things; the people around them, Yuffie's heritage, how pretty the mountains are in the west. As the sun began to set, Yuffie realized that she had been sitting for hours, and stood up to stretch to her legs. She frowned, realizing further that soon this man would probably leave for his hotel, and she would be alone again.

He stood as well, a good foot taller than her, and smiled gently down at her. "Would you like to go for a walk? I imagine the beach is less crowded now."

Yuffie's heart started pounding before she could help it, and she nodded, not trusting her voice for the moment. The two of them walked out along the beach for about five minutes in silence, simply enjoying the sound of the water, and the cool breeze of the dying day.

"In reality, I am sort of running away right now as well," he finally confided to her. "I couldn't deal with what they were asking me to do, and I-" he stopped, frowning. "I shouldn't say anymore," he scowled at himself.

Oh, the curiosity! Yuffie stared up at the man, and realized that in the hours they had been talking, although she had introduced herself as Yuffie of the Wutai clan, he had never offered a name. She watched the setting sun throw light on his silver hair. She did what seemed 

most natural for the situation, and took his hand in hers. They stopped walking and she murmured, "I might be a stranger, but you can trust me to keep a secret." Then she laughed, because she knew it was stupid to think he would just because she said that.

"Yuffie," he said seriously, not taking his hand from hers, "You are a most charming lady. You remind me of the lady who was in love with my mentor." He didn't say mother, because he felt the term would confuse the girl. Yuffie looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"In love," she repeated. "In love."

He looked at her, waiting for a further explanation. As she said nothing, he gently asked her what was wrong with love.

"You know how I explained our arranged marriages?" Yuffie said quietly. " 'Love' is a word that I never hear there. People are happy, but they're not always… in love." She frowned, wondering if this was the answer to why arranged marriages felt wrong. "And even if they do… fall in love … they still do it after the marriage."

"From what I hear, love is a very nice thing, but also terribly dangerous. It got the man she loved killed."

Yuffie gasped. "I'm so sorry to hear that!"

"There was nothing to be done."

"But why?"

"That is a story for another day."

Yuffie bit on her lip, confused. He noticed, and brought his other hand to rest lightly on her cheek. She smiled at this action, and moved closer to him. "You know though, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate being able to talk with you. It feels like I've known you for ages. I don't even know your name."

He nodded, looked away, and said, "It is Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth," she said slowly. "I'm glad to meet you, Sephiroth."

"I am glad to meet you, Yuffie," Sephiroth replied. He would say nothing farther about Shinra, the company that had engineered the war against Wutai, and she didn't feel like there was a reason to press the issue.

They walked along the beach front until the night air settled in, sending a shiver down Yuffie's back. Sephiroth noticed, and placed a hand around her waist. When they arrived in front of her hotel, he said, "I never thought I would have feelings like this."

"You make such odd comments," Yuffie said, "It's unpredictable. You're unpredictable. I really like you."

"As I, you," Sephiroth said.

They were silent again, not sure what to do next. Yuffie wanted nothing more than to stay close to Sephiroth and talk with him until her voice ran out. She asked in a rush, "Would you like to travel with me? I mean.. if you really don't like what you do, we can just go where ever. I've been thinking I'd start looking for material. I heard good things about it. I think I could help my father rebuild Wutai. And if you'd like to help, maybe you wouldn't feel so sad about what you've done?"

Sephiroth smiled at her, at once seeing how childlike and grown up this girl was. He bent down, and leaned forward to give her a light kiss. She was nervous, but leaned forward to meet him, and the kiss was gentle, sweet and innocent.

"I don't regret running away for anything," Yuffie whispered stubbornly as she looked at the man in front of her. Two years later, and so much had happened. So much had changed. Where was the Sephiroth she had fallen in love with? The Sephiroth who had taken her to Midgar and helped her find work as a ninja instructor?

She gasped in horror as his sword slid in, then slowly out of the body of her new friend Aeris. She closed her eyes, her head was pounding, and then she opened them to see Sephiroth staring straight at her. She had to remember to tell herself to breathe as he gave her that look, that look that first embarrassed her that day in Costa del sol.

"What happened to you?" she cried out in pain, "Why did you let Hojo do those things to you? We could have been so happy… together."

Cloud turned to look at her sharply. Although she had been around in Midgar, the truth was, in the past year, Sephiroth had grown incredibly distant from her – ever since that trip to Nibelheim. God, that trip. She remembered watching him leave, she knew he didn't want to go. Cloud hadn't known about her.

"That," Sephiroth said, jerking her out of unwanted flashbacks, "was before I knew who I truly was."

God, it hurt. It hurt. Her stomach churned, and her face was white. When they had heard rumors of a man in black traveling the area, when Cloud had declared it must be Sephiroth, she had tried so hard to put her faith in Sephiroth. But this was clear, horribly clear. This was not the Sephiroth she knew, and yet the way he looked at her!

"I don't regret meeting you," she said, finding herself standing up straight. Stubborn. The reason she left Wutai. Sephiroth. The reason behind her leaving Wutai. "I only hope that one day, you'll be you again. I hope you never forget me."

Sephiroth laughed, but the look he gave her said otherwise, and he turned and disappeared. The pride and fierceness Yuffie had felt just a moment ago trembled, fell apart, and she felt herself falling to the ground.

Cloud, who had been watching the two carefully, ducked to catch her, and as she looked up into his bright aqua eyes, Yuffie laughed softly. "He said I'd never see eyes like his again. He was wrong."

With that, her strength gave out, and she slipped softly into darkness.


End file.
